


plead and ye are denied

by Liliace



Series: demon!Tony [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aka superheroing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Demon Tony Stark, Gen, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliace/pseuds/Liliace
Summary: Tony doesn't often get summoned by kids. But when he does, his theatrical side comes out - until someone gets actually sad.





	plead and ye are denied

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all! Sorry, this is none of the things that I've been requested, but this has been sitting finished in my files for ages and I figured this would be a good time to post it. The inspiration for this came when I wanted to write a fic about someone offering Tony their soul and Tony being amused by it - also, Harley is one of the best side characters ever.
> 
> Hope you like this addition to the series!

The shadows swirled on the ground, Tony making them surround him as he appeared inside the sigil. It was all very dramatic, and not even the slightest bit necessary, but never let it be said that Tony didn't love theatrics.

As he finished appearing and let the shadows dissipate, he took in his surroundings. There was only one person in the room with him, and it was a young kid.

Huh. Certainly not what he had expected.

"Wherefore have thou summoned I?" Tony asked, lowering his voice and making it as gravelly as possible. Scaring kids might be frowned upon, but it was always so much fun.

The kid – a boy, Tony figured, though appearances could be deceiving – swallowed and glanced around himself, as if looking for an escape. Strange, considering that the kid had summoned him in the first place.

"I – I…" the kid started, faltered, and swallowed again. "Are you the Mechanic, a-also known as Iron Man?" he asked, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. Still, he wasn't running away in fear, so Tony had to give him props for that.

"I go by those names, among others," Tony grinned, sharp as a knife and twice as deadly. "That does not answer my question, little one."

Okay, fine, 'little one' was so cliché, but it was the best Tony could think of right then.

"I want to make a deal," the kid said, expression stubborn now.

Tony only grinned wider. "A deal? What kind of a deal would a small thing like you be interested in making? Do you perhaps want more toys? Candy? And what could you even have to offer me? Let me assure you, I don't in fact do much with drawings."

"There's – I mean, I'm… There are kids who, who bully me. I want you to take care of them. Not – not kill them! Just, stop them? Please?" the kid asked haltingly, and Tony actually felt some sympathy towards him. "And – in return – I don't know, I could… Do you… I mean, would you – my soul?"

Now that was just delicious. And amazingly amusing. So Tony burst out laughing, letting his expression go from dangerous to simply good humoured.

The kid looked offended now, and Tony laughed even harder at the sight. It never stopped surprising him that humans expected demons to follow their social manners.

"Kid, what would I do with your soul?" Tony asked, shaking his head to keep himself from laughing again. "Play around with it? Make it do my chores? I mean, really."

The kid glared at him mulishly. "All the stories talk about selling your soul to the devil."

"Yes, well, that's to the devil – which is not me. I'm nowhere near pretty enough for that. If you absolutely insist, I guess I could get Pepper for you, but me? I'm just your normal, down to earth demon. Well, not so normal, but anyway. Not interested in souls," Tony explained, although he still didn't stop grinning.

"Oh," the kid said faintly. "Then what – uh, is there anything else you'd like?"

"From you? I don't think so. Anyway, what's your deal? Selling your soul to stop some bullies. Really, kid? Did you think that through?" Tony asked, actually rather exasperated.

The kid blushed a little, but didn't back down. Tony was starting to take a liking to him.

"I didn't actually think it would work," he mumbled quietly, and Tony had to strain a little to hear him. But hear he did, and then he laughed again.

Normal human stupidity.

"A little advice: don't use summoning contracts that you aren't sure will work. In fact, only use ones whose sources you can confirm – you could've accidentally summoned Satan, and let me tell you, she wouldn't be happy about being taken away from her paperwork. Although she does have a soft spot for kids…" Tony mused thoughtfully.

The kid nodded a little shakily, and then gathered himself. "So you aren't gonna do it?" he asked, and Tony hated how his chest gave a twinge at the defeated tone of voice.

"I didn't say that," Tony hurried to say. "I mean, this isn't generally my type of deal – I usually do grand things, like overthrowing governments and the like. But I can make an exception."

The kid's expression brightened, and Tony also hated how the hopeful look made him feel better himself. Then the kid turned wary again. "What about the repayment?"

Tony hummed thoughtfully, looking around himself in what appeared to be a garage of sorts, searching for something to ask for.

His gaze fell upon a watch, and he grinned mightily as he imagined Bucky's expression upon seeing it on him.

"Well, we gotta work out the deal – you can set boundaries, what I'm allowed to do and how far I can go and so on. Seriously, appreciate how helpful I'm being. Some other demon would take advantage of your lack of knowledge. Except Rhodey, he'd probably be even more helpful. Speaking of, my name's Tony, kid," Tony rambled.

"Harley," the kid answered, and it took a moment for Tony to realize that it was the kid's name. Then he grinned.

"Well then, Harley, we better get to work. And I think I've figured out my reward: see that lovely watch there? Yes, the Dora the Explorer one…"


End file.
